<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Великий шанс by DinLulz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590298">Великий шанс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinLulz/pseuds/DinLulz'>DinLulz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinLulz/pseuds/DinLulz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Один из вариантов истории о том, как Харви Дент превратился в Двуликого.</p>
<p>"На протяжении своей жизни каждому человеку доводится споткнуться о свой «великий шанс». К несчастью, большинство из нас просто подымается, отряхивается и идет дальше, как будто ничего и не произошло" - Уинстон Черчилль</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Великий шанс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уже давно тёплая монетка ловко проскакивала между пальцами. Игриво поблёскивая, начинала с большого, перепрыгивала указательный, легко пробегала по остальным, сталкивалась с мизинцем, а потом заходила на новый круг. За долгие годы Харви отточил, довёл до идеала несложный трюк. Это стало уже привычкой, происходило само собой: когда приходилось кого-то ждать, Дент на автомате вытаскивал отцовский доллар из кармана и приступал к размышлениям, катая монетку по пальцам. Он делал это когда скучал, когда злился, когда нервничал. Кто-то даже шутил, что бракованный доллар стал частью Харви, такой же неотъемлемой, как его безупречно выглаженные смокинги и идеальная укладка, такой же очевидно необходимой, как руки и ноги. Вот и сейчас, томимый ожиданием, Дент нервно перекатывал монетку, занятый попытками предугадать вопросы журналистов.</p>
<p>      Все пресс-конференции всегда похожи: есть те, кто с большой охотой и огнём в глаза поддерживают, те, кто вкидывают свои мелкие мерзкие провокации, те, кто задают скользкие и горькие, словно дёготь, вопросы. Нужно просто держать марку, — если угодно, не показывать им свой страх, иначе они, словно дикие псы, набросятся и разорвут, — быть уверенным в том, что говоришь, но всегда тщательно думать, что конкретно и как произносишь. Потеряв бдительность, легко оступиться, сболтнуть лишнего и стать лёгкой добычей для стаи ушлых стервятников, тёмной тучей кружащих над головой. Все знают: журналисты падки на сенсации, умеют цепляться за слова и с ловкостью уличного фокусника оборачивать их против тебя. Но, к счастью, юристы тоже обладают этим талантом. Можно сказать, все они люди одной крови, но разных целей.</p>
<p>      Монетка продолжала ловко маневрировать, пока Харви судорожно собирал воедино то, что должен был сказать. Впрочем, вся его речь не должна была быть чем-то кардинально новым и революционным: все горожане едва ли не наизусть знали курс, который предлагает кандидат в мэры Дент. Однако необходимо в сотый раз воодушевлённо повторить под поддержку толпы про реформы социальной и политической жизни, борьбу с коррупцией, съедающей город заживо, решение наболевшей проблемы Аркхэма, в котором убийцы и психопаты не привыкли задерживаться надолго, через некоторое время вновь попадая на улицы и вызывая паническую дрожь в честных гражданах. Избиратели хотят слышать это каждый раз, хотят видеть уверенного в своих словах Харви Дента, последнего честного прокурора в городе, Белого готэмского рыцаря в сияющих доспехах, их героя, способного всё изменить. И Харви не привык подводить избирателей.</p>
<p>      В тёмную крепкую дверь тихо и ненавязчиво постучали. Харви напрягся, остановил бег монетки, зажав её между большим и указательным пальцами, выпрямился на стуле и глянул на дверь. Там мог быть кто угодно, начиная с симпатичной белокурой ассистентки мисс Марш, заканчивая кем-то из огромного списка недоброжелателей. Каждый третий в этом городе точил на Дента зуб, и удивительным фактом было то, что за его голову голову ни разу не назначали награду. Может быть, сегодня всё-таки решили назначить? Может быть, сейчас сюда зайдёт какой-то маньяк вроде Виктора Засза и прострелит ему голову? А может быть, Харви просто чёртов параноик, что, впрочем, казалось самым адекватным вариантом.</p>
<p>      — Кто там? — спустя мгновение спросил Дент.</p>
<p>      — Это я, Джим. — Из-за двери раздался до боли знакомый голос, и, усмехнувшись своей нервозности, Харви окончательно расслабился. Джим вошёл, не дожидаясь ответа, зная, что здесь ему всегда рады.</p>
<p>      — Честно признаться, не ждал тебя. Ходит байка, что ты даже собственную свадьбу пропустил. — Дент дружелюбно улыбнулся, положив монетку на прохладную поверхность стола.</p>
<p>      — Не мог не прийти поддержать будущего мэра Готэма, — с такой же улыбкой сказал Гордон. — И эту байку придумал Харв, после того как мы задержали членов наркокартеля на свадьбе кого-то из приближенных Фальконе. — Джим взял стул, стоящий возле стены, и пододвинул его к массивному столу Харви.</p>
<p>      — Звучит как интересная история, — быстро ответил Дент.</p>
<p>      — Едва ли, ты же знаешь Буллока. Он ляпнул сдуру — все подхватили. Вот и вся история, — усмехнулся собеседник. — Значит, Брюс всё-таки решил не удостаивать нас всех чести видеть его светлый лик? — пряча разочарование за иронией, спросил Гордон.</p>
<p>      — Бизнесмены — занятые люди, — пожал плечами Харви. — Но нам же лучше, — быстро добавил Дент. Джим вопросительно глянул на него. — Политика не имеет значения, если из своей раковины вылез миллиардер-отшельник. Он забрал бы все мои лавры.</p>
<p>      — Ну если смотреть с этой стороны, то да, это даже к лучшему, — прыснул от смеха Гордон.</p>
<p>      — Пожалуй, единственное, что ему необходимо знать, так это то, что я не спускаю чужие деньги в унитаз. Когда в следующий раз его встретишь, передай, что я отработаю каждый цент, который был вложен в эту кампанию, — уверенно произнёс Дент.</p>
<p>      — Не думаю, что кто-то сомневается в этом, — в тон ему ответил Джим.</p>
<p>      — Я изменю этот город. — Харви мгновенно посерьёзнел.</p>
<p>      — Я знаю, Харви, — согласно кивнул, блеснув очками, собеседник. — Все знают.</p>
<p>      В дверь неожиданно вновь постучали, на этот раз чуть настойчивее, и, не ожидая ответа, мгновенно открыли. В комнату стремительно вошла хрупкая на вид, миниатюрная и изящно тонкая, словно древний китайский фарфор, мисс Марш. Она поправила идеальные светлые волосы, окинула взглядом слегка растерянного Гордона, затем повернулась к каменно спокойному Денту и с важным видом быстро выпалила высоким мелодичным голосом: «Мистер Дент, вам пора». Харви переглянулся с Джимом и кивнул ассистентке. Мисс Марш повторила кивок и мгновенно скрылась за дверью. Дент встал, с лёгкой неловкостью поправил костюм, провёл рукой по тёмным волосам. Гордон тем временем поставил свой стул на место.</p>
<p>      — Сколько ни пытайся, идеальней уже не получится, — обернувшись, усмехнулся Джим.</p>
<p>      — Линкольн как-то сказал: «Кем бы ты ни был — будь лучше», — бросил Харви, вновь улыбнувшись. — Стараюсь изо всех сил.</p>
<p>      — Да, я заметил, — добродушно ответил Гордон, а затем подошёл и по-дружески потрепал Дента по плечу. — У тебя всё получится.</p>
<p>      Тёмная дверь тихо скрипнула, Харви выскользнул в узкий коридор. Джим быстро остался позади, неторопливо брёл где-то за спиной, пока Дент твёрдым уверенным шагом едва не маршировал в основной зал. Безопасная полутьма офисных светильников, одинокая тишина, тёмно-коричневые стены, усеянные миллионом однообразных дверей с окошками из мутного матового стекла, стремительно пронеслись, и в конце тоннеля нетерпеливо ждали ослепляющий свет сотен камерных вспышек и гомон стаи голодных журналистов. Харви быстрым шагом подошёл к трибуне, из-за которой открывался отличный вид на всё помещение. За большими окнами копошился серый усталый город: в деловом районе бродили торопливые клерки, важно ходили с кофе банкиры в дорогих костюмах, неторопливо проезжали тёмные машины. В самом же просторном светлом зале, наполненном людьми, расположившимися на выставленных в несколько рядов стульях, не стихали беспардонно громкие разговоры. Дент застыл на месте, ожидая, пока все обратят на него внимание, впившись взглядом в одного из журналистов. Мужчина в сером костюме, кажется, в ответ слегка поёжился, занервничал. На его счастье, через некоторое время все притихли, а потом и вовсе наступила тишина, разбавляемая тихими щелчками затворов.</p>
<p>      — Всем добрый день. Рад, что мы все смогли сегодня собраться, — начал наконец Харви, разорвав зрительный контакт с тем несчастным. — Знаете, я долго думал, какую речь должен произнести, но вспомнил слова мистера Франклина: «Лучше красиво делать, чем красиво говорить», — он усмехнулся, — поэтому я решил сегодня взять на себя смелость быть кратким: все вы знаете, кто я такой; все вы знаете, что я уже сделал для этого города; все вы знаете, что я хочу ещё сделать для этого города. И, разумеется, все вы понимаете, что я смогу что-то изменить только с вашей помощью. Вместе мы обязательно изменим Готэм. — Дент улыбнулся так лучезарно, как только мог, и был почти ослеплён новой волной вспышек. — А теперь, пожалуй, мы можем перейти к вашим вопросам. — Журналисты в одно мгновение оживились, закопошились, словно орда нетерпеливых муравьёв, каждый старался перекричать другого в отчаянной попытке обратить на себя внимание. Скользнув по громкой толпе быстрым взглядом, Харви смог заметить несколько давно знакомых лиц. — Прошу вас, мисс Вэйл.</p>
<p>      — Вики Вэйл, «Готэм Газетт», — с почти самодовольным выражением лица громко сказала рыжеволосая девушка. — Вы, мистер Дент, постоянно говорите о решении проблемы Аркхэма. — Дент кивнул в подтверждение её слов. — Но что насчёт давно назревшей проблемы Нэрроуз?</p>
<p>      — Спасибо за вопрос, мисс Вэйл. Это действительно очень важная тема. — Харви сделал недолгую паузу. — В первую очередь, очевидно, необходимо снизить уровень преступности. Вместе с комиссаром Лоубом мы разработали комплекс мер, направленных на борьбу с этой проблемой. В последующем запланированы работы по поднятию уровня жизни граждан: выплачивание пособий, предоставление рабочих мест, постройка школ, больниц и социальных центров, ремонт аварийного жилья и многое другое. — Поняв, что ответ на вопрос дан, разношёрстная толпа вновь начала суетиться. На этот раз, оглянув зал, Дент решил обратиться к тому самому несчастному в сером костюме, на которого некогда пал его взгляд. — Прошу вас.</p>
<p>      — Добрый день, мистер Дент. — Мужчина всё ещё выглядел ужасно нервным, он отводил взгляд. В его руке подрагивал стакан с кофе. — Один старый знакомый просил передать привет.</p>
<p>      Всё произошло слишком быстро, никто не успел среагировать. В следующую секунду Харви познакомился с содержимым того стакана и это было далеко не кофе. Левая часть лица в мгновение будто столкнулась с жгучей и кипящей раскалённой лавой. Все чувства словно резко отключились, а потом включились с новой силой, воспринимая каждый сигнал из внешнего мира слишком подробно, слишком ярко. Лицо горело с поистине адской болью, отдающейся во всём теле; свет зала был вдруг слишком белым, стерильно-чистым, заливал собой всё пространство; все звуки вокруг слились в один большой протяжный вой реальности, которую отчаянно не хотелось покидать; воздух вокруг стал поразительно холодным, руки вдруг охватила дрожь, ноги подкосились, а внутри расползалась предательская паника; дышать было невозможно, воздух просто застревал в глотке. Последним, что помнил Дент, были чьи-то тёплые руки и громкие крики сирен.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      Тихое пищание приборов было первым звуком, который услышал Харви. Он даже не успел открыть глаза, но уже слышал противный металлический писк. Первым, что он увидел, была светлая стена, на которой висели часы, беззвучно отсчитывающие секунды. Внезапно было так спокойно, в голове была полная пустота, приходилось работать пастухом, с большим усилием пригоняя мысли. По едкому запаху, который не перепутаешь ни с чем на свете, и стерильно-простому виду было очевидно, что Дент оказался в больнице. Ему оставалось только понять, что произошло. Непослушные руки провели по холодным поручням, грубой ткани простыни. Потом, поймав за хвост какую-то отчаянную мысль, Харви поднёс руку к левой половине лица. Пальцы наткнулись на шершавую поверхность бинтов, мягко ощупали, обвели повязку по краям. Какие-то мысли стремительно пронеслись в голове, но также стремительно и забылись. «Что-то произошло» — стало единственным итогом, который Дент смог подвести.</p>
<p>      Через несколько часов спокойствия, пелена тумана начала спадать и мыслительный процесс медленно приходил в норму. Новые возможности принесли лишь гнетущее чувство вины и воспоминания о боли. Как Харви мог допустить это? Как он мог позволить этому случиться? И миллионы похожих вопросов затопили собой разум. Всё ещё непослушные руки сжимались в кулаки от бессилия. Закралась шальная мысль сорвать повязку, взять себя в руки и сбежать из больницы, чтобы всё исправить. Отмотать время вспять, чтобы не чувствовать больше огненный поцелуй кислоты и стыд от собственной никчёмности.</p>
<p>      Из размышлений Дента вырвал Джим, бесшумно вошедший в пустую и тихую одиночную палату. Он выглядел уставшим, бледным и задумчивым. По скорбному выражению лица было очевидно, что его охота на ведьм провалилась или не принесла тех результатов, на которые он надеялся. Увидев, что Харви в сознании, Гордон как всегда попытался скрыть своё разочарование за мягкой улыбкой. Он вновь взял стул возле стены и пододвинул его к Денту.</p>
<p>      — Как проходит расследование, капитан Гордон? — голос Харви был тихим и хриплым, но он без колебаний перешёл сразу к делу. Давно привыкший собеседник не удивился этому.</p>
<p>      — Мы поймали того парня, Харви. — Джим быстро ответил, а потом осёкся. Наверное, планировал рассказывать не всё. Но, очевидно, Джеймс Гордон ненавидит недоговаривать: — Нам кажется, что за ним стоит кто-то покрупнее. Гораздо крупнее. Но мы не знаем кто и зачем. — он поправил очки. — У тебя есть какие-то мысли на этот счёт?</p>
<p>      — Недавно в тюрьме при очень загадочных обстоятельствах повесился брат Марони. — не раздумывая, бросил Дент.</p>
<p>      — Я не слышал об этом. — Гордон мгновенно посерьёзнел, вновь натянул на себя шкуру старого охотничьего пса.</p>
<p>      — Это дело быстро замяли. Я сам узнал об этом слишком поздно. — Харви вздохнул. — Возможно, Марони подумал, что я стою за этим.</p>
<p>      — Мы проработаем эту версию, — уверенно сказал Джим. — Все виновные ответят.</p>
<p>      — Да, Джим, конечно. — Дент выдавил из себя усталую улыбку. На некоторое время повисла гнетущая тишина.</p>
<p>      — Ах да, секунду. — Гордон вдруг полез в карман. В его руках блеснула монетка. — Ты забыл в кабинете. — Джим осторожно вложил её в ладонь Харви. — Я подумал… она ведь много значит, верно?</p>
<p>      — Да, спасибо. — Дент безразлично взглянул на доллар у себя в руке. — Знаешь, я очень устал за сегодня.</p>
<p>      Гордон понимающе кивнул и, оставив стул на том же месте, тенью выскользнул в коридор. Харви вновь остался наедине с самим собой. Он крутил тёплую монетку в руке, наблюдал за тем, как отражается свет от её сторон, как она отбрасывает блики. Одноглазые женщины надменно и насмешливо смотрели на Дента, словно пытаясь уязвить. Он зажал доллар в кулаке в попытке уйти от их взгляда, а потом положил его на голубоватую маленькую тумбочку, стоящую недалеко от кровати. Сейчас не время для монет. Харви устало прикрыл глаз, не спрятанный повязкой. Сейчас время для размышлений.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      Харви Дент никогда в жизни так долго не смотрел на себя в зеркало, как в последние несколько недель. Он просто просыпался утром, шёл в ванную, чтобы умыться, и застывал возле зеркала, рассматривая своё отражение. Иногда его руки прикасались к уродливому шраму, гладили шершавую кожу, испещрённую мелкими бороздами. Иногда кожа снова начинала гореть под ладонью — тогда Дент морщился от фантомной боли, заставляющей его мелко дрожать и скрипеть зубами от подкрадывающейся паники. В ушах звенело лишь шипение голодной кислоты, проедающей кожу, взгляд туманился, всё вокруг расплывалось и блёкло. А потом в мозгу будто что-то щёлкало, переключалось, и Харви наконец осознавал, что он просто неопределённое время стоял у себя в ванной и смотрел на неприятный ожог и невидящий глаз, заплывший белой пеленой.</p>
<p>      Это были по-настоящему сложные дни. Привыкший всегда работать, Дент изнывал от вынужденного безделья, но каждый раз, когда хотел заняться чем-то хоть немного полезным, быстро терял концентрацию и обнаруживал себя запутавшимся в коварной сети размышлений. Харви просто ловил себя на мысли: «А зачем мне что-то делать?» — и проводил время за тщетными попытками найти мотивацию. Зачем ему что-то делать, если он уже потерял всё важное и испортил то, что у него осталось? Зачем что-то делать, если всё пошло под откос? Всё, что он строил долгие годы, чего добивался всю свою осознанную жизнь, было разрушено, и найти альтернативу Дент не мог. Он прикидывал сотни версий, проработал в голове тысячи разных вариантов развития событий, но всё разваливалось, было бессмысленным или невозможным. Каждая мысленная цепочка в итоге приходила к тому, что ничего не вернуть назад, что нужно двигаться дальше. Но куда двигаться? Дать ответ на этот вопрос Харви не мог, и это заново запускало водоворот мыслей, каждый раз приводящих к этому самому вопросу.</p>
<p>      За несколько недель на фоне стресса Дент осунулся, практически перестал следить за собой, почти потерял сон в бессмысленных размышлениях и в них же утратил концентрацию, стал бледной тенью самого себя. Единственное, что было постоянным в его жизни, единственное, что позволяло отличать ночь ото дня, — это расписание приёма таблеток, выписанных психиатром. Полдюжины разноцветных пилюль, некоторые из них нужно было пить по два раза в день. Проснулся, выпил таблетки, решил заняться чем-то бессмысленным, выпил таблетки, ещё немного чего-то бессмысленного, таблетки, сон, таблетки, таблетки, таблетки. Харви медленно задыхался в своём бессилии.</p>
<p>      Но он каждый день упрямо вставал и начинал новый порочный круг бездействия, бессмысленности и таблеток. На этот раз, тяжело проснувшись, Дент решительно миновал ванную и сразу же пошёл на просторную кухню со светлыми стенами. Он на автомате поставил небольшой тёмно-серый чайник, вытащил из одного из шкафчиков банку с кофе, а из другого — кружку. Насыпал сахара из стеклянки, стоящей на столе, начал накладывать кофе. Рука дрогнула, и часть кофейного порошка оказалась на столешнице. Харви безразлично уставился на неуместную коричневую кляксу, нелепо расположившуюся на светлой поверхности, и, тяжело вздохнув, проигнорировал её, зачерпнув новую ложку кофе. Чайник быстро вскипел, выключился с характерным щелчком, и Дент недолго думая налил полную кружку кипятка. Взял её, поставил на небольшой квадратный стол, присел на стул и сделал глоток. Внезапно прозвучал звонок. Харви бросил быстрый взгляд на входную дверь, которую было отлично видно с кухни, потом прикинул что-то в уме и решил подождать. Трель звонка раздалась второй раз, и Дент нехотя встал и побрёл в коридор. Не заглянув в глазок, он быстро повернул ручку замка и толкнул дверь.</p>
<p>      За ней оказался не кто иной как Джеймс Гордон. В принципе, Харви некого было ждать, кроме Джима. Но на самом деле он не ждал даже его. Гордон неловко поздоровался, а Дент отступил и безразлично побрёл назад к своему кофе. Он сел на стул, пригласил Джима сесть напротив и сделал ещё глоток из кружки.</p>
<p>      — Как у тебя дела? — сев на предложенное место, спросил Гордон.</p>
<p>      — В целом неплохо. — Харви поставил кружку на стол. — В этом, — он обвёл ожог рукой, — даже есть свои плюсы. Меньше пены для бритья, меньше времени на само бритьё. — Договорив, Дент невесело усмехнулся и снова взял кружку, чтобы сделать глоток. — Наверное, ты пришёл поговорить про расследование?</p>
<p>      — Я думал, тебя утешит, если я скажу, что у нас есть сподвижки, — быстро ответил Джим.</p>
<p>      — Нет, прости. — Харви пожал плечами. — Мне уже всё равно. — Он вздохнул, заглянул Гордону в глаза. — Ты не посадишь Марони. Он неприкосновенен практически в той же степени, что и Фальконе. Ты помнишь, что произошло, когда я посадил Фальконе, Джим?</p>
<p>      — Он вышел под залог, — нехотя продолжил мысль Джим.</p>
<p>      — Да, он вышел под залог. — Дент повторил скорбную интонацию собеседника. — Я, готэмский прокурор, не смог его посадить. А что насчёт тебя, Джим? Ничего личного, но ты, хоть и капитан, всё ещё простой коп. У тебя нет нужной власти, чтобы посадить кого-то из мафии. С такими, как ты, у таких, как Фальконе или Марони, разговор короткий: их либо подкупают, либо убивают. — Он задумался на секунду, а потом продолжил: — Ты чрезвычайно живучий, а твоя неподкупность не оставляет сомнений. Так что, думаю, тебе просто не стоит разочаровываться. — Харви усмехнулся. — Будь проще, Джим.</p>
<p>      — Харви, — голос Гордона был до невозможности серьёзен и холоден, — меня не интересует, в какой степени Марони неприкосновенен, не интересует, что он дон одной из мафиозных семей Готэма, не интересует то, сколько раз он сбегал от правосудия. Он — преступник, и это всё, что меня интересует. На моей стороне закон, и я буду пытаться посадить этого ублюдка всеми законными методами, которые у меня есть. — Он пододвинулся ближе. — Если у меня получится — множество людей, включая тебя, смогут спать спокойно, зная, что тот, кто навредил им или их семье, гниёт в тюрьме. Если нет — я всё равно однажды найду за что его посадить.</p>
<p>      — Отличная речь, Джим. — Дент искренне улыбнулся. — Всё-таки это тебе стоило выдвигаться в мэры. — Он в мгновение вновь помрачнел. — Кстати об этом. Передай как-нибудь Брюсу, что мне жаль, что так вышло и что его деньги ушли в никуда.</p>
<p>      — Я не буду ему этого передавать, — честно ответил Джим, не сбавляя серьёзности. — В том, что произошло, нет твоей вины.</p>
<p>      — Да, я это уже слышал. — Харви отвёл взгляд. Продолжить милую беседу помешал телефон, громкий металлический крик которого разрезал начинающую накаляться тишину. Дент был уверен, что это один из звонков, после которых Гордон уносится прочь на всех парах, поэтому бросил короткое: — Захлопни дверь, когда будешь уходить.</p>
<p>      Джим, пока стремительно вскакивал со стула, бросил на Харви быстрый взгляд, и в глазах за тонкими стёклами очков ясно читалось неодобрение этих слов. Гордон вышел в коридор, будто не доверяя Денту секреты, которые он может услышать, и ответил на звонок. Харви в любом случае был безразличен этот разговор, поэтому он не вслушивался в ход беседы и наконец смог насладиться подостывшим кофе. Через несколько минут до него донёсся хлопок закрывающейся двери. Дент самодовольно усмехнулся.</p>
<p>      Весь остальной день прошёл без происшествий и особого интереса. На самом деле Харви было забавно осознавать, что внезапно его жизнь стала такой серой, что самым ярким событием дня являлся приход Джима Гордона. Было в этом что-то очень смешное. Тем не менее, весь остальной день, минуя это событие, шёл по уже отработанной схеме скитаний по квартире в попытках сделать хоть что-нибудь. Попытки всегда заканчивались неудачей, а Дент, уже не расстраиваясь и принимая этот факт как должное, приступал к чему-то другому. И всё это бессмысленное и беспощадное веселье в конце концов привело к тому, что Харви стоял возле окна в спальне, смотря на кровавый готэмский закат, думая о том, что его жизнь потеряла всякий смысл и он ничего не может с этим сделать. При этом, как в старые добрые, катая отцовский блестящий доллар по пальцам. Хоть что-то он не разучился делать. Мастерство владения монеткой, на удивление, ещё не выветрилось из него, и это открытие стало вторым самым ярким событием за день.</p>
<p>      Когда окончательно стемнело, Дент не стал долго бороться со сном. Он просто лёг на постель, перевернулся на бок, положив руку под подушку, и закрыл глаза. Мысли ещё долго путались сами в себе, но, не находя поддержки усталого разума, лишь рассыпались на мелкую пыль, растворяясь в тёмной спокойной воде. Холодное воображаемое море больше ничто не тревожило, тихие волны медленно сгребали сизый песок с берега, а потом с неохотой приносили его назад. Серебристое блюдце луны отражалось в водной глади. На чистом угольно-чёрном небосводе медленно зажигались яркие огоньки звёзд. Но вмиг они все погасли, сгорев в ярко-алом рассвете. Море медленно начинало закипать под золотистыми солнечными лучами. Оно пузырилось, бунтовало, над его гладью образовывался пар, вскоре переросший в густой оранжево-розовый туман, укрывший собой весь пляж, спрятавший за собой яростный солнечный шар.</p>
<p>      За окном с оглушающим звоном бились бутылки, громко ругались какие-то люди, а вдалеке слышались женские крики. Эти прекрасные готэмские ночи, полные ненависти и разных тварей, готовых накинуться из-за угла. Харви лишь лениво переворачивался с боку на бок, в тщетных попытках поймать ускользающую дрёму и попутно размышляя об этом замечательном времени суток. Каждая ночь словно судная, а каждое утро начинается с пересчёта цыплят: Билли машина сбила, его ботинки украли бродяги; Дженни ножом пырнули, полночи она кричала, на помощь звала; мафии дорогу Мэтти перешёл неосторожно, теперь уж скормили беднягу рыбкам голодным на дне морском; а Синди сторчалась тихо, нашли её в переулке в порванной майке и с пеной у рта.</p>
<p>      Поняв, что сон уже не придёт, Дент сел на кровати. Просидел так пару минут, глядя на сутулый фонарь за окном, и в какой-то момент понял, что не чувствует привычной тяжёлой усталости, свалившейся на его плечи. Почему-то резко стало так легко, так беззаботно. Тяжёлые размышления о бессмысленности всего сущего вдруг стали совершенно неважными и какими-то даже смешными. Харви — живой, относительно здоровый мужчина — сидит в своей квартире, заработанной честным трудом, у него полный холодильник еды, а все счета оплачены на месяц вперёд. И при всём этом он смеет думать о том, что его жизнь разрушена и ничего не имеет смысла? Да это вздор! Да отец бы ему за это дал затрещину и, весело усмехнувшись, сказал бы что-то вроде: «Да ты, сын мой, совсем зажрался». Дент прыснул от смеха. Видимо, он и вправду сошёл с ума, если всё это время просто сидел дома и жалел себя.</p>
<p>      Харви быстро поднялся с кровати и пошёл в ванную. Сон к нему всё равно, очевидно, не вернётся, а такую внезапную возможность в кои-то веки быть продуктивным нельзя упускать. Открыв дверь, Дент приблизился к зеркалу и решил подойти к оценке своей внешности с немного более здравой точки зрения. Когда-то с подачи журналистов молодого, амбициозного и полного сил прокурора прозвали Аполлоном. Харви тогда не было дела до того, как его называют, но сейчас, рассматривая себя в зеркале, он вспоминал об этом и ему было как минимум забавно. Возможно, журналисты и впрямь разглядели в Денте какую-то неземную красоту, но сейчас они скорее сочувственно покосились бы на него. Хотя, если отбросить всю излишнюю драматичность, которая преследовала его на протяжении этих недель, можно сказать точно только одно: да, шрам не был красивым. На самом деле, слепой глаз тоже особой красоты не добавлял. Но по крайней мере Харви повезло гораздо больше, нежели многим другим жертвам кислотных ожогов. Поддавшись какой-то очень быстрой и очень шаловливой мысли, Дент открыл кран, намочил руку и наскоро прилизал непослушные волнистые волосы.</p>
<p>      — Отлично выглядишь, Харви. — Он улыбнулся и прикрыл здоровый глаз рукой. — А так совершенно великолепен.</p>
<p>      Харви несколько секунд посмеялся над своей же глупой шуткой, а потом, приведя себя в относительный порядок, решил подумать, какое дело самое важное, чтобы с него начать долгую рабочую ночь. Он привычным движением поставил чайник, накладывая сахар, увидел ранее проигнорированный рассыпанный по столешнице кофе. Теперь это пятно его только нервировало. Не теряя времени, Дент вытащил из нижнего ящика светло-синюю тряпку и убрал раздражающую кляксу. Потом со спокойной душой налил себе кофе и сел за стол. В мыслях всплывали самые разные дела, которые внезапно стало необходимо сделать: уборка, стирка, сортировка, проверка почты и прочая бытовуха. Сейчас это казалось чем-то мелким и совершенно недостойным, с этого не стоило начинать работу, ведь лучше оставить все лёгкие дела на потом. В голове случайно сам собой всплыл разговор с Джимом. Харви как-то очень быстро пришёл к выводу, что самым главным его делом на сегодня является убийство Сальваторе Марони.</p>
<p>      Гордон не сможет посадить этого ублюдка. На самом деле никто в этом проклятом городе не в состоянии его посадить. А то самое «множество людей», должно быть, никогда не сможет спокойно видеть сны, пока Марони дышит. Харви уж точно не сможет. И потому, наверное, для собственного спокойствия, для спокойствия честных граждан Белому готэмскому рыцарю стоило бы запачкать руки в грязной крови ублюдка. По-хорошему, должен быть суд с присяжными, судьёй, палачом, напудренными высокими париками и прочей дрянью прогнившей и покрывшейся паутиной системы. Но Дент, так уж и быть, возьмёт на себя все эти роли, если больше некому, если даже единственный ряженый защитник, стоящий на стороне иллюзорного добра, не хочет взять на себя ответственность.</p>
<p>      Кто-то должен постоять за себя и других, когда закон беспомощен, а сильные мира сего бездействуют. И этот кто-то резко передумал допивать кофе. К чёрту кофе, к чёрту Марони, к чёрту закон. Вылив содержимое кружки, Харви быстро её сполоснул. У него больше нет времени на то, чтобы думать, на то, чтобы чего-то ждать: «Великие дела надо совершать не раздумывая, чтобы мысль об опасности не ослабляла отвагу и быстроту», — как сказал когда-то Гай Юлий Цезарь. Дент бодрым шагом направился в спальню, резким движением открыл дверцы светлого шкафа. На суд, а уж тем более если после него назначены похороны, подобало одеться прилично, с уважением к себе и другим. Взгляд сразу же пал на дорогой серый костюм, к которому быстро была подобрана молочно-белая рубашка и серебристые минималистичные запонки. Можно было бы одеться более траурно, но, в конце концов, это в прежде всего трибунал.</p>
<p>      После необязательного, но приятного прихорашивания Харви конечно же вспомнил об орудии казни, которое тоже надлежало подготовить перед эксплуатацией. Хоть пистолет и использовался по назначению в первый раз с момента своей покупки, стоило уделить внимание его внешнему виду и убедиться в том, что он не даст осечек. Оружие было быстро найдено в кабинете в ящике тёмного деревянного стола среди каких-то важных бумаг, которые сейчас не имели никакого значения. Дент аккуратно вытащил его из безопасной полутьмы, с предвкушением наблюдая, как свет отражался от металлического затвора. Вспомнив уроки Джима о том, как чистить пистолет, Харви сел за стол и принялся аккуратными движениями подготавливать оружие к чистке. Вытащив магазин из рукоятки и разрядив единственный оставшийся в стволе патрон, Дент осторожно отделил затвор от рамки. Потом, с помощью специальных инструментов, он тщательно почистил, а позже смазал ствол. Также аккуратно собрав его обратно, Харви уделил особое внимание протиранию блестящей поверхности затвора. Это всё было такими мелочами, но это было приятно, это было уважением к подсудимому. Поставив пистолет на предохранитель, Дент заправил его за пояс. Готэм по ночам, конечно, злачное место, однако ходить с огнестрелом просто так — значит, привлекать лишнее внимание.</p>
<p>      Закончив со всеми приготовлениями, Харви мог наконец со спокойной душой отправиться на ночное рандеву. Хотя нет, была ещё одна важная вещь. Он вновь пересёк квартиру энергичными шагами и оказался в спальне, стремительно подошёл к подоконнику, подобрал монету, оставленную там перед сном, и не раздумывая сунул в карман пиджака. Дент всегда таскал её с собой на заседания, зачем нарушать традицию? Глупо, конечно, думать, что она приносит удачу, но он всегда всем так говорил.</p>
<p>      И вот наконец улица. Грязная, голодная и опасная, она, словно дикая кошка, умела быть тихой, прежде чем напасть. Но Харви никогда не боялся улиц, не боялся города, не боялся теней, притаившихся за углом. Он фактически был сыном этих улиц, с детства чувствовал затылком тёплое зловонное дыхание, знал, что зубастая пасть Готэма хочет сомкнуться вокруг его шеи, но каждый раз с всё большим мастерством избегал этой участи. Дент знал, в каких закоулках прячутся воры; знал, где проще всего нарваться на нож или шальную пулю; знал, где стоят барыги и шлюхи. Он знал обо всей грязи и погани этого города, видел его уродливое лицо и зубастую улыбку, но, самое главное, он знал, как избежать его коварности. Харви тихой тенью скользил по тёмным переулкам, без труда обходил подозрительные компании, слышал в тихом шёпоте ветра подсказки и без страха шёл по извилистому маршруту.</p>
<p>      Для больших шишек криминального мира Готэма не бывало выходных, а ночь для них — такое же рабочее время, что и день. Только день был временем, чтобы отвести от своего основного бизнеса любопытные глаза полицейских. Для этого некоторые занимались благотворительностью или каким-то более законным методом добычи денег. А вот ночь была временем, когда все их грязные руки тянулись к деньгам друг друга. За кулисами они делили город, его жителей, его душу. Все крупные игроки криминального мира, по мнению Харви, были одинаково отвратительными людьми, но он никогда не позволял себе испытывать к ним ненависть. Он считал это чем-то низким, недостойным: в конце концов, правосудие должно быть беспристрастным. На суде нет «хороших» и нет «плохих». Если бы самый праведный на свете человек случайно украл у кого-то ложку, на него подали в суд и у суда были доказательства его вины, очевидно, что он попал бы в тюрьму. Теперь, пожалуй, лишившись одного глаза, Дент мог гордо назвать себя полноправным слугой Фемиды. Он не чувствовал гнева, обиды, ненависти. Он просто нёс меч, которым собирался без всякой предвзятости отрезать голову одной из мафиозных змей. Таков его долг.</p>
<p>      У всех крупных шишек есть свой штаб, осиное гнездо, корень всех зол. У Сальваторе Марони это был относительно скромный итальянский ресторанчик на окраине делового района. Харви был в этом заведении всего несколько раз, но до сих пор помнил, как оно выглядит: помнил хрустальные абсолютно сказочно блестящие люстры, аккуратные сиденья из алой мягкой ткани, ужасно приятной на ощупь, дорогое тёмное дерево столов, вкусный чёрный кофе. Помнил хищную улыбку и абсолютную уверенность в своей безнаказанности хозяина ресторана. Марони всегда был слегка снисходителен, смотрел сверху вниз на стражей закона. Как однажды отметил Харви Буллок: «Чёртов ублюдок больше уважает уборщиков в своём ресторане, чем копов».</p>
<p>      Из большого окна ресторана, разгоняя хищную тьму, проливался яркий тёплый свет. Из него же открывался отличный вид на барную стойку, стоящую недалеко от входа в заведение. За стойкой стоял один из прихвостней Марони, на высоком изящном стуле сидел второй. Видимо, слишком занятые разговором, они не обращали никакого внимания на то, что творилось в подозрительно тихом городе за окном. Дент не стал церемониться, подошёл на расстояние, которое считал подходящим для выстрела, и дважды нажал на курок. Оглушительный звук выстрелов, треск стекла, и вот уже мозги двух парней живописно разлетелись, украсив собой тонкую деревянную стенку, отделяющую бар от зала ресторана. Через секунду выяснилось, что их было трое, выживший быстро сориентировался и убежал куда-то вглубь помещения.</p>
<p>      Харви стремительно сократил расстояние до дверей заведения, быстрым движением их распахнул и уверенно вошёл, прикидывая, где стоило бы укрыться от чужих пуль. Парень ждать не стал и начал стрелять сразу, как завидел Дента. Харви пришлось быстро пригнуться и уйти с линии огня, спрятавшись за стеной. Из другой части зала послышались торопливые шаги, один противник зашёл в помещение. Они начали перекрикиваться с выжившим, но Денту были глубоко безразличны чужие разговоры. Он притих и выжидал удобный момент, пытаясь по звуку вычислить их местоположение. Понимая, что ситуация не в его пользу, время поджимает и вообще он сюда пришёл не в партизанские войны играть, Харви вскочил из-за укрытия и постарался как можно стремительнее подобраться к позиции хотя бы одного из них. Несколько пуль пролетело так близко, что, кажется, их жаром обдало кожу, но Денту всё-таки удалось ликвидировать третьего противника выстрелом в корпус.</p>
<p>      Спрятавшись за столом, Харви вновь начал прислушиваться. У него явно было меньше патронов, чем у противника, потому, очевидно, необходимо было вновь ждать подходящего момента. Пару раз высунувшись, Дент едва не схватил пулю, но смог вычислить точное местоположение своего оппонента, сидящего неподалёку от входа на кухню. Спустя ещё несколько провокаций Харви перескочил в другое укрытие, из которого открывался лучший вид на позицию противника. Оттуда он наконец попытался открыть огонь на поражение. Первая пуля цели не достигла, но, вероятно, припугнула осмелевшего оппонента. Вторая, через некоторое время после предыдущей, всё-таки её достигла. В зале наступила тишина.</p>
<p>      Харви осторожно поднялся из-за укрытия, осмотрелся по сторонам. В стенах, обклеенных дорогими обоями, остались дыры от пуль, были перевёрнута пара столов, разбито стекло, но, по меркам готэмских перестрелок, очевидно, что это минимальные повреждения. Дент вдохнул полной грудью, поправил костюм, провёл рукой по растрепавшимся волосам и уверенным шагом направился к кухне, через которую можно было попасть в кабинет Марони. Он был уже возле стеклянной двери, когда прозвучал выстрел. Бедро обожгло болью, ноги мгновенно подкосились, а мир перед глазами на секунду померк. Стиснув зубы, Харви издал что-то похожее на скулёж и рухнул на пол. Стало очевидно, что последний противник был не так уж и мёртв. Едва взяв себя в руки, превозмогая боль, Дент с большим трудом отполз в укрытие.</p>
<p>      У него не было времени на то, чтобы жалеть себя или обращать внимание на такие мелочи, как простреленное бедро, потому Харви кое-как поднялся, опираясь на стену, и увидел противника, истекающего кровью на полу. В первый раз ему просто повезло, что Дент подошёл на расстояние выстрела, но на этот раз Харви ничего подобного не допустил. Едва вновь не потеряв равновесие от отдачи, он без всякой жалости выпустил ещё пару пуль в уже безобидного оппонента. После этого Дент потратил ещё несколько мгновений на то, чтобы отдышаться, успокоить мелкую дрожь во всём теле и смириться с болью. У него были ещё обязательства, он не мог позволить себе просто так сдаться. Вернув самообладание, Харви наконец дёрнул ручку стеклянной двери и решительно поковылял к кабинету Марони.</p>
<p>      Дент опёрся о длинный металлический стол, поверхность которого практически сияла, как, впрочем, и почти вся кухня, и, пачкая своей кровью чистый белый кафель пола, добрался до простой деревянной двери, разделяющей два помещения. Харви тихо вздохнул, подготовил пистолет и рывком открыл её. За дверью его ожидал последний живой прихвостень и сам Марони. Вооружённый охранник почти успел выстрелить, но, как и предшественники, получил пулю в лоб. Парень громко рухнул на рабочий стол из тёмного дорого дерева, его кровь медленно растекалась по столешнице, пачкала важные бумаги. Мафиозный дон безразлично глянул на мёртвого подчинённого, а потом перевёл взгляд на Дента. Его глаза мгновенно расширились от удивления, когда он осознал, кто пришёл по его душу. Харви не был настроен на разговор, не был настроен выслушать поток колкостей и насмешек в свой адрес, потому, предугадывая возможные провокации и попытки взять на слабо, глубоко вздохнув, он направил на Марони пистолет, блеснувший в тёплом свете, и спустил курок. Маленькое помещение затопил оглушительный грохот последнего выстрела, и Дент наконец почувствовал что-то отдалённо похожее на облегчение.</p>
<p>      К сожалению, долго наслаждаться подобием катарсиса не получилось. Скорее всего, сейчас в ресторан неслось на всех парах несколько блистающих фарами грозных машин, полных голодных и преданных мафиозных псов. А даже если нет, делать в этом заведении Харви больше нечего и перспектива умереть здесь от кровопотери не была очень уж соблазнительной. Потому, последний раз бросив взгляд на теперь безразличное лицо Марони, Дент через чёрный ход вывалился из чистого светлого ресторана на грязные тёмные улицы. Холодное дыхание города обдувало со всех сторон, слабеющее тело с каждым шагом всё больше хотело отказать упрямому владельцу, а крики зверей, притаившихся в тёмных углах, становились всё более угрожающими и громкими. Потому, пройдя пару кварталов на одном лишь упорстве, Харви наконец понял, что домой такими темпами не доковыляет и, вероятно, останется в одной из этих тёмных подворотен навсегда.</p>
<p>      Не пожелав для себя подобной судьбы, едва волоча простреленную ногу, он вышел наконец в какой-то освещённый сутулыми фонарями двор. Усталый, но всё ещё возбуждённый мозг придумал нечто совершенно дикое, и, повинуясь этому порыву, Дент практически из последних сил дотащил себя до одного из припаркованных автомобилей. Это был большой, кажется, синий пикап, грозно уставившийся на выезд из двора. Харви опёрся рукой о капот и, размахнувшись, со всей силы ударил лобовое стекло рукояткой пистолета. Осколки брызнули в разные стороны с громким звоном, спокойная и безопасная тишина разорвалась оглушительным визгом сигнализации. Дент практически без сил лёг на капот. Через несколько минут, наполненных истошным воем, выбежала, судя по голосу, хозяйка. Она выключила сигнализацию и очень громко орала, не стараясь выбирать выражения. Харви это было совершенно неинтересно, но из каких-то внутренних представлениях о приличии, он всё-таки с неохотой поднял голову на шум.</p>
<p>      — Мне жаль, что так вышло, мисс. — Девушка немедленно прекратила кричать, разглядев лицо, освещённое тусклым светом фонаря. У Дента же всё плыло перед глазами, потому он едва ли мог разглядеть ту, что стала жертвой его внезапного желания портить чужое имущество.</p>
<p>      — Харви Дент? — Её голос был чрезвычайно удивлённым.</p>
<p>      — Могу дать автограф, — беззлобно ответил Харви заплетающимся языком.</p>
<p>      — Мою тачку разбил грёбаный Харви Дент? — Девушка теперь звучала растерянно. — Ты пьяный? — Она не стала ждать ответа: — Мою тачку разбил пьяный Харви Дент? Это вообще возможно? Я сплю?</p>
<p>      Дент понял, что уже не может дать ответы на её вопросы, глаза медленно закрывались, и, поддавшись желанию, он отключился.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      Грубые простыни, запах лекарств, противный жёлтый свет. Очевидно, что Харви снова в больнице. Едва разлепив глаза, Дент оглядел комнату: всё те же бледные стены, всё та же бедная обстановка, всё то же окно, закрытое жалюзи. Все чёртовы палаты на одно лицо. Единственное отличие — сутулая фигура, сидящая на стуле. Дент случайно дёрнул рукой — звонко брякнули наручники, стремительно нарушившие идиллию. Джим обратил угрюмый взгляд на Харви. Дент был почти готов закатить глаза.</p>
<p>      — Ты помнишь, что натворил? — твёрдым голосом нарушил тишину Гордон.</p>
<p>      — Да, капитан Гордон. — Поморщившись, Харви решил устроиться на кровати поудобнее, снова брякнули наручники. — Я не был пьян, не был под наркотиками. Ты сам знаешь.</p>
<p>      — Буллок сказал, что хочет пожать тебе руку… — отвернувшись, сказал Джим.</p>
<p>      — А что насчёт тебя? — рассматривая голую стену, бросил Дент.</p>
<p>      — Больше всего в жизни я ненавижу, когда хорошие люди слетают с катушек. — Гордон вновь перевёл взгляд на Харви. Смотрел так пристально, будто пытаясь проникнуть в самую душу.</p>
<p>      — Франклин сказал: «Если хочешь крепко спать, возьми с собой в постель чистую совесть». И я без лукавства скажу, что сделал это, потому что хотел, потому что должен был. Ты осуждаешь меня за мой выбор? — с вызовом ответил Дент.</p>
<p>      — Мне не за что тебя осуждать, Харви. — Джим устало вздохнул. — У тебя проблемы с головой, и это не твоя вина.</p>
<p>      — Ну уж нет, Джим. — Харви мотнул головой. — Ты снимаешь с меня ответственность. Хочешь отправить меня в Аркхэм?</p>
<p>      — Это не моё решение. Психиатр подтвердит, что у тебя проблемы. Тебе нужна помощь, — спокойно ответил Гордон.</p>
<p>      — Нет… мне там не место, Джим. Я преступник, я хладнокровно убил несколько человек, моё место в Блэкгейт. — Внутри медленно разгорался протест.</p>
<p>      — Марони был преступником. Его люди, которых ты убил, тоже были преступниками. Харви Дент, которого я знал и с которым работал, преступником не был. — Джим снял очки, потёр глаза. — Я к тому, что это не твоя вина, как бы ты ни хотел убедить меня в этом. Просто этот город окончательно сошёл с ума, и ты сошёл с ума вместе с ним. — Повисла неловкая тишина. Дент вдруг понял, что спорить нет смысла. — Как твоя нога? — внезапно спросил Гордон.</p>
<p>      — Знала и лучшие дни. — Харви попытался ей пошевелить, но оставил эту попытку, поморщившись от боли.</p>
<p>      — Выздоравливай, приятель. — Джим похлопал Дента по плечу и тяжело поднялся со стула. Не оборачиваясь, он быстро покинул помещение.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      В какой-то момент Харви понял, что всё, что он знал про психиатрическую лечебницу Аркхэм, было неправдой. На самом деле здесь оказалось даже хуже, чем могли бы себе представить честные граждане, с дрожью полушёпотом передающие друг другу сплетни. Все знали, что здесь заперты психи, все знали, что это не просто психи, но и маньяки, убийцы, насильники. Только никто не знал, что лечебница и есть душа Готэма. Это место и есть вся грязь и мерзость, вся хищная тьма, которая осела на старых городских улицах. Самые порядочные и наивные граждане имели смелость назвать Аркхэм чистилищем, местом, где душевнобольные могут излечиться, но на самом деле — это настоящий ад, только без котлов с кипящей водой и голодных чертей. Лечебница уничтожала людей, медленно и методично, с настоящим садистским удовольствием, не известным ни одному живому существу. Не зря здесь сходили с ума даже психиатры, которые, казалось, должны были быть готовы ко всему мраку, который могли встретить.</p>
<p>      Днём бывало ещё терпимо. Врач оказался дружелюбным и терпеливым мужчиной преклонного возраста, у него была удивительно спокойная улыбка и мягкий голос; еда была хоть и безвкусной, но по крайней мере съедобной; общие обеды с другими пациентами на поверку оказались практически цивилизованным мероприятием, как, впрочем, и свободное время, которое приходилось проводить вместе с ними в общем зале. Днём Аркхэм был похож на обычное заведение для душевнобольных: были сотни разных таблеток, была успокаивающая терапия. Но ночь показывала истинную сущность этого места, она оказалась поистине хищной и беспощадной. У Дента было только четыре светлых стены, старая железная дверь, хлипенькая кровать, потолок в разводах, маленькое окошко с решётками и огромная куча психов со всех сторон.</p>
<p>      Спокойную ночную тишину, опустившуюся на это проклятое место, регулярно разрывали то крики, то вой, то смех. Кто-то мог просто истошно кричать всю ночь напролёт, а под утро уже тихо хрипеть и царапать ногтями старые светлые стены. Кто-то безудержно смеялся, так смеялся, что кровь в жилах стыла, что холодели кончики пальцев. Но это всё были мелочи, это всё ещё можно было бы как-то пережить. Только вот сосед справа каждую ночь бился головой о стену. Начиная с отбоя до самого утра был слышен только приглушённый монотонный стук. Он бил методично, с мастерством в какой-то мере. Тук. Тук. Тук. Соседом слева внезапно оказался Безумный Шляпник. Он каждую ночь проводил чаепития сам с собой. Травил какие-то жуткие живописные байки, рассказывал сюрреалистические красочные истории, а потом хохотал, хрипло и отчаянно хохотал. А ещё он всегда говорил стихами, и его чёртов тихий голос звучал в стенах лечебницы, пел песни о маленьких мальчиках, которых разрывали собаки. Харви не мог спать, он лишь ложился на скрипучую кровать, смотрел на мутные разводы на потолке и слушал стук, хриплый хохот и истошные крики вдалеке.</p>
<p>      На самом деле в первые дни Дент пытался рассказать об этом ужасе врачу, но тот отвечал лишь, что Харви стоило бы быть терпимее к своим соседям. Шляпник, то есть Джарвис, был шизофреником, а приятель из правой палаты оказался аутистом с тревожным расстройством. Одному вечно мерещилась его идеальная страна чудес, а другой успокаивал расшатанные нервы ударами о стену. Всё это, безусловно, было очень интересной информацией и действительно в какой-то степени показало, что эти люди заслужили того, чтобы к ним были терпимее, но стало ли Денту легче от этого? Даровало ли ему это знание возможность спать по ночам?</p>
<p>      Теперь, чтобы не злиться, Харви строил теории заговора. Как-то само собой так выходило, и вот он вместо привычного лежания на кровати и бесцельного смотрения в потолок садился и занимал голову размышлениями. Всё началось с мысли о том, что ни один человек не вышел отсюда здоровым за последние пару десятков лет. В Аркхэме просто сидели психи, потом затевали побег и вываливались на городские улицы. Это место, кажется, уже давно не пыталось никого вылечить, лишь держало всех взаперти и калечило ещё больше. В какой-то особо странный помутнённый эпизод Дент просто обнаружил себя сидящим на холодном полу и думающим о том, что, может быть, ему не стоило бы принимать таблетки, которые прописал доктор? Может быть, всё дело в таблетках? Может быть, это они сводят всех с ума? Тогда Харви остановился. Он сказал себе: «Это всё бессонные ночи», — и лёг обратно на кровать.</p>
<p>      Адекватность медленно и незаметно ускользала, словно золотистый песок сквозь дрожащие пальцы. Вскоре здраво мыслить не помогали ни сотни таблеток, ни чёртова терапия. Только редкие минуты дневного сна, такого желанного и такого успокаивающего, оставляли слабую надежду на реабилитацию. Время тянулось бесконечной холодной рекой, все дни были похожи друг на друга, как близнецы, как клоны, а существование постепенно становилось невыносимым. Дент начинал понимать, почему психи предпочитали здесь не задерживаться, и он, по правде сказать, сам бы начал продумывать план побега, если бы мог собраться с мыслями, которые отчаянно разбегались в разные стороны, словно тараканы. Ещё Харви понял, что, если бы он знал, что здесь происходит, до того как сюда попасть, вероятно, он обещал бы избирателям сжечь это место дотла.</p>
<p>      В какой-то из дней, Дент уже не помнил в какой, пришёл врач и сказал, что к нему должен прийти гость. В принципе, несложно было догадаться, кто должен был прийти, потому даже сквозь пелену усталости и заторможенности Харви отказался от этой встречи. Теперь, когда под гнётом таблеток мания отступила и, вероятно, не должна была вернуться в ближайшее время, Дент понял, что убийство Марони не было продуманным, необходимым и уж точно самым правильным на свете решением. И из-за этого одна только мысль о том, чтобы столкнуться с Джимом, находиться с ним в одной комнате и говорить, практически бросала в дрожь. Было стыдно за себя, неприятно, в какой-то степени страшно. И уж тем более Гордону не стоило видеть то, во что Харви превратился в этом поганом Аркхэме. Через некоторое время после отказа доктор передал подарок от Джима. «Мистер Гордон сказал, что эта монета для вас очень важна».</p>
<p>      Пожалуй, Дент был благодарен старому приятелю за такой щедрый дар. Это немного замедлило процесс растворения усталого разума в бесконечном потоке стука и хохота. С помощью блестящей монетки Харви мог сосредоточиться, абстрагироваться, подумать о чём-то хорошем, спрятаться в прошлом, в старых добрых деньках борьбы с коррупцией и преступностью, от красочных и живописных стишков про детей, взрывающихся на минах, и от дикого душераздирающего воя десятков голосов.</p>
<p>      Поднимаясь из-за грязного горизонта, ярко-алое солнце плавило голодные угольные тени, осевшие на старом полу. Дент лежал на кровати, катая монету по пальцам. Он просто наблюдал за тем, как две одинаковые стороны стремительно сменяют друг друга, и ни о чём не думал. Вскоре в комнате стало светло, металлические бока монеты начали отражать свет, создавая ярких солнечных зайчиков, с огромной скоростью скачущих по светлым тусклым стенам и с такой же скоростью умирающих, чтобы вновь возродиться и продолжить свою страстную пляску. Внезапно тяжёлая железная дверь отворилась, в комнату вошёл санитар, брезгливо глянул на Харви:</p>
<p>      — Вставай, Дент, — бросил он сурово. — Тебя выписывают.</p>
<p>      — Выписывают? — Дент встал с кровати. Тут был какой-то подвох.</p>
<p>      — Да. — Санитар всучил Харви какое-то тряпьё. — Что, не рад?</p>
<p>      — Рад. — Дент глянул на вещи у себя руках. — Очень рад. Но разве я здоров?</p>
<p>      — Доктор сказал тебе валить, а ты тупые вопросы задаёшь? — Мужчина хрипло усмехнулся. — Переодевайся и иди за мной.</p>
<p>      Дверь громко хлопнула. Харви решил всё-таки не задавать больше вопросов. Он правда был рад покинуть Аркхэм, и, если уж подумать подольше, его не особо интересовали все сложности и очевидные ловушки, которые ждали за стенами лечебницы. Хуже уже не могло быть в любом случае. Дент быстро переоделся в предложенные тряпки. Серая футболка была великовата, зато штаны, которые были на пару тонов темнее, пришлись в пору. Аккуратно сложив аркхэмский комбинезон и оставив его на кровати, Харви осторожно дёрнул ручку двери. В старом светлом коридоре его ждал санитар. Вместе они прошли длинные узкие ходы, усеянные десятками старых металлических дверей, прошли зал, где уже мирно сидело несколько пациентов, прошли пропускной пункт. После этого Дент остался один. Свобода отчаянно манила.</p>
<p>      Прохладный ветер ударил в лицо. Тёмно-серые тяжёлые облака плыли по светло-серому уставшему небу. Самая настоящая свобода терпеливо ждала за высоким каменным забором, отделяющим город от его души. Харви не спеша, наслаждаясь относительно свежим воздухом, прошёл по старой потускневшей каменной дорожке, ведущей к витым металлическим воротам, осмотрел небольшой дворик и неяркую чахоточную зелень, свежескошенную траву. За забором вместо свободы Дента уже поджидали дорогая чёрная машина с литыми блестящими дисками и высокий статный человек с чрезвычайно важным видом. Харви глянул в даль, на едва проснувшийся Готэм, словно змея, сбрасывающего свою ночную шкуру, а потом, тяжело вздохнув, направился к машине.</p>
<p>      — Я так понимаю, вы за мной? — Мужчина в тёмном костюме лишь осторожно открыл дверь, приглашая Дента сесть.</p>
<p>      — Босс ждёт, — твёрдо сказал он.</p>
<p>      У Харви было несколько вариантов, кем был этот самый чрезмерно и неуместно пафосный босс, но он решил не гадать, решил оставить это сюрпризом. Решил дать этому человеку шанс самому себя представить и рассказать свой коварный план. Дент без возражений сел в машину. В салоне пахло чем-то приятным, ненавязчивым, едва уловимым. Харви потрогал мягкую кожу кресел, вдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Всю поездку он лишь пытался заставить себя не заснуть. В конце концов, человек старался, готовился. Дент смотрел на виды за окном: сначала на лихорадочную пригородную природу, затем на низенькие тёмные дома окраин. Машина остановилась возле какого-то приятного, но заброшенного старого здания, пару кварталов не доехав до делового района.</p>
<p>      Харви едва заставил себя выйти из спокойного и приятного салона автомобиля. Ветер растрепал и так беспорядочно лежавшие волосы, заставил кожу покрыться мурашками. Важный мужчина жестом показал идти за ним. Они прошли в огромный пустой зал, в котором явно проводился ремонт: на полу была выстелена плёнка, по углам стояли банки краски, туда-сюда шустро перебегали строители. Дент медленно брёл за своим провожатым, оглядываясь по сторонам. Наконец они дошли до старенькой тёмной двери, и здесь важный мужчина оставил Харви одного. За дверью оказалась небольшая комнатка, судя по всему, кабинет. Было так же пусто, как и в зале, но ремонт, очевидно, сюда ещё не добрался. Пошарпанные тёмные стены, старый дубовый паркет, скрипящий под ногами, несколько предметов интерьера, которые, видимо, были гораздо старше Дента. Посреди комнаты стоял мужчина в дорогом чёрном пальто. Услышав, как кто-то вошёл, он обернулся. Знакомое круглое лицо покрывали морщины, редкие седые волосы были аккуратно зачёсаны назад, на руках блеснули дорогие золотые перстни.</p>
<p>      — Здравствуйте, мистер Дент, — дружелюбно улыбнувшись, поприветствовал Фальконе. — Не находите ли вы ироничным то, что главного борца с коррупцией из Аркхэма вытащила именно она?</p>
<p>      — Что вам от меня нужно? — Харви не привык обманываться лживым радушием.</p>
<p>      — Забыл, что вы не фанат прелюдий. — Кармайн усмехнулся. — Можете не переживать, я не собираюсь вами манипулировать или, быть может, брать вас в рабство. Можете считать ваше освобождение просто жестом доброй воли.</p>
<p>      — Жестом доброй воли? — скептично спросил Дент, сложив руки на груди.</p>
<p>      — Вы, сам того не желая, помогли мне, и я из большого уважения к вашей работе, вашей личности, вашему упорству и нашему давнему соперничеству решил, что вам не место в Аркхэме, в этом рассаднике чумы, — как всегда спокойным и слегка хриплым голосом ответил Фальконе. — Да и, если отбросить всё лукавство, в некотором роде я надеялся сделать вам деловое предложение, которое, тем не менее, ни к чему вас не обязывает. — Харви промолчал, всё ещё выглядя слегка враждебно. Кармайн терпеливо продолжил: — Видите ли, человек с вашими знаниями и умениями может быть очень полезен и на моей стороне закона, мистер Дент.</p>
<p>      — Что это за место и почему вы пригласили меня именно сюда? — стремительно перевёл тему Дент.</p>
<p>      — Здесь в скором времени будет моё новое казино. И пригласил я вас сюда потому, что, если честно, в последние несколько недель я провожу здесь больше времени, чем у себя дома, — ответил Фальконе.</p>
<p>      — Новое казино на, если я не ошибаюсь, территории Марони, — прикинув что-то в уме, сказал Харви.</p>
<p>      — В былые дни это самое здание было для нас с Сальваторе камнем преткновения. Но теперь, когда вы, мистер Дент, его убили, ничто не помешает мне построить здесь новое казино. Я же говорил, что вы очень мне помогли, — вкрадчиво отметил Кармайн.</p>
<p>      — Я подумаю над вашим предложением. — Кто бы мог подумать, что ушлые гадюки так быстро поделят освободившуюся территорию. Дент, не дав собеседнику сказать, скрылся за дверью.</p>
<p>      Харви стремительно прошёл через пустой просторный зал, где громко копошились строители, и вновь оказался на усталой готэмской улице. Холодный ветер продувал до самых костей, но сейчас это не имело значения. Дент встал недалеко от входа, рассматривая соседние дома. Как и многие районы старого города, этот был неухоженным и будто забытым. Духи шведов, основателей Форт-Адольфуса, и англичан, в последствии захвативших его и переименовавших в Готэм, до сих пор будто ходили по этим узким пыльным улицам. Их голоса шептали в переулках, колёса их повозок с гулким эхом стучали по угольному асфальту. По этим же улочкам маршировали призраки солдат в синих шинелях, отдавших жизни за независимость. По ним же ходили тусклые люди, говорившие когда-то, что этот город проклят. И по ним ползли, тихо крались все хищные звери, монстры и чудовища, притаившиеся в ночных тенях. На самом деле этот район выглядел таким неуместно старым на фоне всего остального города, что только горожане в джинсах и кедах, со смартфонами и наушниками, неторопливо бредущие по тротуарам, напоминали о том, что сейчас уже давно не семнадцатый век.</p>
<p>      Харви вытащил из кармана монетку, повертел её в руке. На этот раз одноглазые женщины были искусными искусительницами, загадочно улыбающимися уголками губ. Они знали, чем всё закончится. Дент тоже знал, но не торопил судьбу. Он отчаянно не хотел всю оставшуюся жизнь провести в личном аду с квартирой, заработанной честным трудом, и полным холодильником еды; не хотел жить полумерами, на которые придётся пойти, потому что идеальный план в один миг пошёл прахом; не хотел жить бледной тенью своего же величия, которая будет таскаться за ним по пятам всю оставшуюся жизнь; а ещё больше он не хотел обратно в проклятый жуткий, медленно убивающий сознание, Аркхэм, в который обязательно однажды приведёт эта дорога. Прикрыв глаза, Харви задумался ещё на пару минут, пытаясь найти альтернативу, найти решение, которое приведёт к чему-то кроме этого. И после мозгового штурма окончательно стало очевидно, что решение только одно, оно самое правильное, самое ясное. Надо же было куда-то двигаться дальше. Дент вновь оглянулся на древние дома, прислушался к городскому шёпоту, разносимому ветром.</p>
<p>      Подбросил монетку с двумя одинаковыми сторонами.<br/>      «Удача сопутствует храбрым».</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      Уже давно тёплая монетка ловко проскакивала между пальцами. Игриво поблёскивая, начинала с большого, перепрыгивала указательный, легко пробегала по остальным, сталкивалась с мизинцем, а потом заходила на новый круг. Харви делал это, когда скучал, когда злился, когда нужно было подумать. Так было легче сконцентрироваться на себе, оградиться от остального мира. Вот и сейчас он сидел в своём кабинете, в котором почти всегда царила спокойная бархатная полутьма, и катал отцовский доллар по пальцам.</p>
<p>      Вдруг в кабинет осторожно вошёл один из подчинённых, спокойный статный мужчина в угольно-чёрном дорогом костюме и с идеальной укладкой, сообщил, что в казино внезапно нагрянул очень важный гость. Дент остановил бег монетки, зажав между большим и указательным пальцами, положил её на прохладную поверхность стола, выпрямился на стуле и велел привести гостя и после этого не беспокоить, что бы ни произошло. Мужчина кивнул, скрылся за тяжёлой тёмной дверью. Через несколько мгновений в помещение тихо вошёл не кто иной как капитан Джеймс Гордон. Он, кажется, был единственной неизменной вещью в Готэме. Всегда в своём бежевом пальто, всегда немного усталый, но готовый всем помочь. Такой он, последний непродажный коп. Такой он, последний честный человек в Готэме.</p>
<p>      — Так значит, это правда, — с тихим разочарованием сказал Гордон. — Ты новый исполнитель Фальконе.</p>
<p>      — Добрый вечер, Джим. — Харви дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Не понимаю, о чём ты. — Он откинулся на спинку стула. — А даже если вдруг понимаю, то у вас нет никаких улик, капитан.</p>
<p>      — Почему, Харви? — Горечь в его голосе была вполне отчётливой. — Ты хотел спасти этот город. А теперь подчищаешь дерьмо за Фальконе?</p>
<p>      — Готэм не хочет, чтобы его спасали. Он хочет сгореть дотла, — холодно ответил Дент. — И он объяснил мне это на очень понятном языке. — Вдруг стало так тихо, будто весь мир за стенами застыл.</p>
<p>      — Ты болен. — Едва слышно бросил Джим, потупив взгляд.</p>
<p>      — Да, я болен, Джим. У меня биполярное аффективное расстройство и ПТСР, — Харви процедил сквозь зубы. — Но, несмотря на это я, как ты видишь, совершенно законно устроился управляющим в казино у честного бизнесмена с чистой репутацией Кармайна Фальконе. Я принимаю таблетки, и у меня всё прекрасно, — мягко добавил Дент. — Порадуйся за меня, друг.</p>
<p>      — Харви… — Гордон хотел что-то ответить, но, видимо, не найдя что сказать, лишь разочарованно покачал головой.</p>
<p>      — Ты всё равно не можешь доказать обратное, — проконстатировал факт Харви.</p>
<p>      — Уж ты-то об этом позаботился, — твёрдо ответил Джим. Повисла тишина, они лишь испытывающе смотрели друг на друга. Видимо, под тяжестью собственной горечи, Гордон отвернулся первым.</p>
<p>      — «На протяжении своей жизни каждому человеку доводится споткнуться о свой «великий шанс». К несчастью, большинство из нас просто подымается, отряхивается и идёт дальше, как будто ничего и не произошло», — полушёпотом сказал Дент.</p>
<p>      — И чья это цитата? — тяжело вздохнув, но так и не повернувшись, спросил Джим.</p>
<p>      — Черчилля. — Харви вдруг стало неуютно. — Прости, Джим, но я ничем не могу тебе помочь. — Гордон мотнул головой. — Приходи как-нибудь в другой раз, может быть, тогда у меня будет, что тебе сказать. — Джим уже потянулся к ручке двери. — Знаешь, Джим, удача — это последнее, что осталось в этом городе. Надеюсь, она и дальше будет на твоей стороне.</p>
<p>      Гордон обернулся на секунду, устало кивнул и скрылся в коридоре. Дверь хлопнула, в маленьком кабинете повисла звенящая тишина.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>